


Killing me Softly

by Pooks79



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pooks79/pseuds/Pooks79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These two part story was inspired by the song of the same title by the Fugees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – bad language and sexual content – you are warned

Bella sat on her couch huddled in a ball with the Kleenex on one side and the numerous love letters on the other. She had conducted this ritual everyday since her break up with Edward. She had invested over 8 years into their relationship and truly believed they would marry and have children. That was until the day Bella came home to find Edward screwing her bestfriend Tanya on the dining room table. Bella’s world crumbed that day, as not only did she lose the love of her life but her best friend to boot. 

Many times since that awful day, Bella had thought maybe she was too rash in her decision. Maybe there was a reason Edward sought out the comfort of another. Maybe it was something she did that caused him to stray. As quickly as those thoughts entered her mind she quickly dismissed them. If Edward was not man enough to tell her something was lacking in their relationship then fuck him. 

However as strong as she was in her conviction it didn’t help with the pain and hurt she felt. Bella became a shut in. She stopped talking to her friends, she never left the house and never picked up the phone. She didn’t want to see or talk to anyone. She felt betrayed and she wasn’t sure who she could trust. The two most important people in her life stole all the faith Bella had in her friends and love ones. 

It was now 6 months since the break up and Bella was no better off than the day it happened. Her days were spent doing the same old mundane office work she had been doing for over 8 years and her nights consisted of watching TV and crying into her pillow over some romantic love story she watched on TV. Bella was wasting away into oblivion each day that went by. 

In an effort to get Bella off her ass and back into the dating scene, her friends showed up unexpectedly at her apartment demanding she get dressed and come out. Bella being the doom and gloom she was, declined the invitation but the girls were just not having it. They pushed their way through the apartment door and sat Bella down on the couch. In no uncertain terms they told her that she had to get over it. The relationship was over and it was time she moved on. There was no way she was going to find prince charming if she stayed home every night eating bon bon’s and crying over spelt milk. Those days were done. Bella, being as stubborn as always, defended her actions and said she just wasn’t ready to go out yet. Denise, Bella’s closest friend, pulled Bella by the arm, dragged her into the bathroom, turned on the water in the shower and threw her in. “Now get ready!” Bella thrashed around the cold water completely pissed that Denise took such drastic measures. After a few minutes of cursing and screaming, her anger simmered down and she removed her cloths and took a hot shower. 

Bella dried off and noticed a garment bag handing on the hook of her bathroom door. She unzipped it and noticed a beautiful blue dress underneath. If there was one thing about Denise, it was the girl had taste. Everything about her screamed class from the designer shoes all the way up to her gorgeous curly locks. Bella expected nothing less than perfection whenever Denise had her way. She slipped into the classy yet sexy dress and made her way back into the living room. When the girls took notice of Bella, all that could be heard were the cackle calls from every corner of the room. Her friends circled around her taking notice of how beautiful Bella looked in her dress. Bella couldn’t help but blush at the comments and references to her appearance. She hadn’t dressed up for anything in a while and she had to admit, it felt good to be noticed again. 

They all gathered their things and headed out. Bella wasn’t sure where they were going but Denise had mentioned a new Jazz bar that opened up downtown that had life musicians so she thought it couldn’t be all that bad. 

They pulled up to Midnight Café a short while later. They entered the café and took a seat at one of the tables close to the stage. The girls ordered a round of drinks and toasted to the fact that tonight was the official first day of Bella’s new life. No more depressing Bella. Today Bella was going to turn over a new leaf and stop dwelling on the what if’s and could be’s of life but live in the here and now. About an hour into their stay, the lights dimmed and the MC for the night came onstage to announce the upcoming act. “It is my pleasure to introduce to you our very own, home grown guitarist, soon to be a member of Epic records label, Jacob Black”.

The girls turned their attention to the stage and in unison whispered “OH MY GOD”. Bella looked up from her almost empty glass of Malibu Bay Breeze and took notice of the musician that took the stage. She wasn’t sure if it was the overdramatic lighting or the style of clothing that he wore, but he looked absolutely radiant. His hair was onyx black, his eyes were a very deep brown and he stood well over 6 feet tall. He had on a pair of tight blue jeans and a shirt that looked ten times too small for his overly muscular chest. If you were to see this man on the street you would have thought he was a body builder or personal trainer. Never in a million years would you think him a musician let alone a guitarist. They all stared in awe at this man as he thanked the crowd for lending their ear to his music. Bella stared and listened as he started playing. His voice was soft and deep and his fingers strummed the strings on the guitar with such elegance and ease. It wasn’t until she listened to the words of the song, that she felt that all too familiar pain and hurt. It felt like every word he sang had such meaning for her. He was singing her whole life with his words. Each word was like a small pin being slowly pressed into her heart. She closed her eyes demanding the tears to stay captivate within her eyelids. She didn’t want to cry on what was supposed to be a fun night with her and the girls. However she couldn’t help all the pain and hurt as it filled her mind and body as he continued to sing a song of a lover plagued with pain for letting the one good thing in his life slip away. She closed her eyes and just swayed as his lullaby played out.

I pretend that I'm glad you went away  
These four walls closing more every day  
And I'm dying inside  
And nobody knows it but me  
Like a clown I put on a show  
The pain is real even if nobody knows  
And I'm crying inside  
And nobody knows it but me

Why didn't I say the things I needed to say  
How could I let my angel get away  
Now my world is just a-tumblin' down  
I can say it so clearly but you're nowhere around

The nights are so lonely the days are so sad and  
I just keep thinking about the love that we had  
And I'm missing you   
And nobody knows it but me

I carry smile when I'm broken in two  
And I'm nobody without someone like you  
I'm trembling inside   
And nobody knows it but me (yeah)

Lie awake, it's a quarter past three  
I'm screaming at night if I thought you'd hear me  
Yeah, my heart is calling you  
And nobody knows it but me (well, well)

How blue can I get?  
You could ask my heart  
But like a jigsaw puzzle it's been torn all apart  
Billion words couldn't say just how I feel  
A million years from now you know I'll be loving you still

The nights are so lonely the days are so sad and  
I just keep thinking about the love that we had  
And I'm missing you   
And nobody knows it but me

oooo oohhhhh yeah

Tomorrow morning, I'm a hit a dusty road  
Gonna find you, where ever, ever you might go  
And I'm gonna load my heart and hope you come back to me

The nights are so lonely the days are so sad and  
I just keep thinking about the love that we had  
And I'm missing you   
And nobody knows it but me 

(Nobody knows it but me, Babyface)

It wasn’t until Denise tapped Bella on the arm that she opened her eyes and noticed the song was over. She wiped the lingering tears from her eyes and took one last sip of her drink. “Listen girls. I think I should be going. It has been a long night and I have to work tomorrow”. Denise was about to protest but knew it was a hopeless cause. “Are you sure you are ok to get home Bells?” “Yeah I’m good. Thanks again. It was nice getting out for a bit” Bella said as she got up and made her way towards the door.

She hollered for a cab but it would seem they were all occupied. She decided the best route would be to take the bus. They usually came every hour and it was close to midnight so she knew one would arrive shortly. She took a seat on the bench, her mind still reminiscing about the words to the song. It wasn’t until she felt a warm brush of air that she turned and noticed Jacob sitting right next to her. She blushed slightly at his warm smile, feeling like she was sitting next to the very person who knew of all the pain and heartache of a nasty breakup. “You have a beautiful voice” she whispered. “Thank you”.  
Bella didn’t know what else to say. Should she say thanks for touching my heart with your words or thank you for making me feel like my world is ending? Neither one made her sound the least bit interesting, if anything she sounded depressing and boring. “I have to say you are the first woman that has actually cried at one of my gigs.” He said with a slight chuckle. “Oh God….I’m…..sorry….its just your words touched me. I felt like I wasn’t so alone, you know”. “Ah so you had a bad break up too huh?”

Bella looked up at him and smiled. "Is it that obvious?” 

“I always find the best way to sing a song is to actually feel the words. Understanding the meaning they are trying to convey. That is how you touch someone’s soul.”

Bella was in awe. This man not only touched her with his music but by his way with words. She sat there captivated by him. Sure he was attractive but there was also so much depth to his personality. He truly viewed the world in a whole different light. “Listen. I know you obviously have gotten out of a bad relationship recently, but if you want, my place is not that far from here, we could walk there and I could show you some of the other pieces I am working on. I promise no strings attached”. Bella had never been one for spontaneity but seeing as this was the start of a new life for her, she figured why not? She nodded and they walked about six blocks down towards Jake’s loft. 

When the freight elevator opened and they entered Jake’s loft apartment, Bella was mesmerized by all the musical themed decorations that covered every wall in the loft. “Have a seat” he said as he motioned to the suede couches that sat right in the center of the room. “This is a spacious place you got here Jake”. “It’s great isn’t it? I like it because when I play it almost echoes and I love to feel the vibrations and melody as I play.” 

“Would you play another song for me Jake?” Bella knew she was being slightly forward in making this request of him since they didn’t really know each other, but his voice had such power over her. It made her feel all the emotion in each lyric he sang. She longed to feel that same feeling again.

Jake walked around the couch, opened his guitar case and came back around sitting right next to her on the couch. “I have the perfect song for you. It’s called Killing Me Softly by The Fugees”. 

As Jake sang the song, Bella kept her eyes focused on him. The way his lips moved, the way his fingers strummed the strings, the way his body swayed to the music all were so beautiful. His music really connected with her. Emotions that had lied dormant in her heart were now peeking above the surface. She felt such a draw to him; his words were like a secret serenade to her heart. Her body burned to taste the magic contained within his lips or the feel of his soft fingertips on her skin. She wasn’t sure if it was the Cosmo’s she had earlier or the fact that his voice was so deep and strong that it made her body tingle but she knew he was doing something to her and she liked it. She moved in closer to him as he was nearing the end of the song. 

Jake couldn’t help but be attracted to Bella. She wasn’t one of his normal groupies. There was just something about her that made her stand out from the rest. Maybe it was because she fell in love with his music first and not just his looks or maybe it was the fact that they connected instantly over the same premise, two people burned by the ones they thought they loved. He pulled the guitar from around his neck and moved in closer to Bella. He noticed her bottom lip quivering just a little and that’s all it took. He crashed his lips onto hers; putting every last emotion he had into the kiss. This was not love or pity; this was just pure unadulterated passion. They had both been through so much pain that they longed to feel close to someone who shared the same tormented. They both needed to feel wanted. Bella didn’t fight Jake’s advances as he was quite good with his tongue. 

He trailed his kisses from her mouth down to her neck. “I know it’s not right of me to take advantage of you like this. Especially since I don’t even know your name” 

“Bella, my name is Bella”. 

Jake continued while still kissing and stroking her neck with his tongue.” Bella I don’t know if you can feel it but I’m so drawn to you. You body calls to me” 

Bella hadn’t felt so on fire in a man’s arms in a long time. Even with Edward, they lacked that special spark that made her panties wet with desire. She pulled Jake from her neck, looked into his eyes and whispered “Take me”. 

Jake took her lips into his mouth as they both rapidly starting stripping their cloths off. He took her by the waist and swiveled her so she could lie flat on the couch. He softly placed her head down as he trailed heated kiss down her neck till he reached her stomach. He slowly moved her cotton panties down with his fingers as he licked the inner parts of her thighs. Bella hips rose slightly, as her desire for his tongue grew dire. His tongue stroked just the outside of her lips before he took her wholly inside his mouth. Bella moaned as his tongue attacked all the right pleasure points within her to make her cream. Jake held her hips down as he devoured her creaming pussy until she was rendered limp beneath him. He slowly trailed his wicked tongue back up her chest as he slid his stiff cock into her throbbing folds. Bella moaned slightly at the feel of his thick girth within her tight lips. It had been a while since she had gotten any sort of attention so she wasn’t surprised that the feel of him within her, hurt just a little. 

“Am I hurting you Bella?”

Bella thrusts her hips upward taking his full length within her. Jake quickly met her thrusts with ones of his own. Bella scrapped and clawed on his back as his rhythmic hip movements were sending pulses of pleasure throughout her body. He pulled her body up slightly and took her breast into his mouth. He licked and nipped at her nipple as her body shock within his embrace. The feeling of her hot wet pussy as it clenched to his cock drove his hips harder and faster into her. 

“Fuck yeah….Jake…right there babe….oh god yes” she moaned as another orgasm took hold of her once again. Jake took Bella tightly into his arms as his last thrust send him over the edge within in seconds. 

His rhythm slowed down as he spilled the last of his seed into her welcoming pussy. They laid on the couch, wrapped in each others arms, trying to regain their breaths. Jake sat up, resting his elbow on the couch just taking in all of Bella’s beauty. “That was beyond amazing Bella”. 

“I couldn’t agree more” she said as she wiped the lingering sweat from his brow. “I really should be going though Jake. I have to work in the morning. I can’t go into the office looking and smelling like I had the best sex humanly possible”. Jake just smiled and laughed. “Yeah I guess you’re right”.

Jake showed Bella where the bathroom was. She cleaned up, got redressed and then headed towards the door. Jake opened the gates to the elevator and before Bella could turn to leave, he pulled her into one last hug, kissed her softly and said “So will I ever get to see you again?” Bella smiled and replied “I hope so”. And with that she entered the elevator and proceeded down towards the lobby. She ran her fingers over her lips as she recalled tonight’s events. 

She never thought she would get over Edward. She thought he was her first, her last and her everything but after tonight she felt a renewed sense of self. She found a new passion and its name was Jacob Black.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – bad language and sexual content – you are warned

Bella’s week carried on as usual. She went into work and followed the same monotonous, tedious procedures she had for the last several years however, everything about her day seemed just a little brighter. It was nothing she could put her finger on exactly, but all she could surmise was that it had something to do with last weekends chance encounter with Jake. She had more pep in her step, she found herself constantly humming and she couldn’t be rid of the huge grin she had on her face. Their night together was beyond comprehension and a small part of her longed for a piece of that intimacy again. 

She did return to the club a few days later, however they were showcasing a new performer and when she inquired about Jake, they simply said it was a one-night show. Bella tried to retrace her steps to see if she could return to his apartment, but she was partially trashed that night and as hard as she tried, nothing looked familiar. 

When she returned home, she made one last attempt to find his next gig. She googled his name but no matter what she tried, nothing came up. Bella conceded that her one hot night was just that, one night. She was thankful for the passionate moments they shared because it had allowed her heart to break its stone casing and start to beat to a new tune again. Bella was no longer a hermit in a shell of despair, loneliness and heartbreak; she was reclaiming her life and that in turn opened her up to new opportunities that might come her way. 

Bella’s car was in the shop that Friday morning so she had to take the bus to and from work. Was it coincidence that as she was reading the morning news on her bus ride to work that she noticed an advertisement for a live performance of a new and upcoming singer that night at a new club downtown or the fact that while she was reading, the song Killing Me Softly came blaring from the passenger next to hers IPOD earphones. Bella smiled to herself at the irony of it. Was it possible that two people could be almost destined for each other and not know it? Could the fates really be handing her prince charming so easily? Bella always aired on the side of caution when it came to spontaneity, but she felt this overwhelming need to see him again. She didn’t care if it ended up just how the first night had. There was something special that ignited that night and although it may not amount to anything, her body wanted that same feeling one last time.

Her day went rather quickly. Her boss commented on how great she looked and mentioned some stupid thing about her aura showing a soft hint of blue. Bella didn’t know the first thing about her spiritual aura, but what she did know, was she was too excited to go and see if that new performer at the club was in fact Jake. 

As she was packing up to go, Denise leaned over her cubicle wall and said, “So are you going to tell me what happened after you left the café? I know you weren’t home because I called three times and stopped by and you never answered the door.” 

Bella smiled and blushed slightly at Denise’s comment. She knew it wouldn’t be long before Denise asked what happened and it wasn’t as if she didn’t want to disclose about her one night love affair with her young musicians she just hadn’t gotten around to it. “Walk with me” Bella replied as she hooked her arm in Denise’s and pulled her towards the elevators. “Denise I can’t even begin to explain how he made me feel.”

“By he you mean?” 

“Oh right I forgot. Jacob, Jacob Black.”

“The musician?”

“Yeah the one from the café. You remember him don’t you? He had that deep angelic voice, soft caramel skin and those magical fingers” Bella’s mind drifted off into memories of her night with Jake as she described his characteristics to Denise. The warmth of his hands on her body to the way he swiveled his tongue within her core made her shiver at the mere recollection of it. 

“Bella, wow. I told you to break out of your shell but wow. Bella Swan a groupie? I would have never thought. Way to go girl. That man is one nice piece of ass. Does he have any friends?” 

“I’m not sure. We didn’t do much talking really.” Bella said with a huge smile on her face. They both laughed in unison at her comment. Denise was happy to have her friend back and Bella was happy she finally had a new someone in her life. “Denise, do you think you can give me a ride home? My car is still in the shop and I want to change quickly before I head out to the club. I think Jake is the new performer at Club Envy tonight.”

“Sure no problem Bells. You might need my help picking out an outfit anyway. Your taste in cloths has gone a little sour since your breakup with…” Denise stopped herself from finishing her sentence. She didn’t want to sour Bella’s good mood. Surprisingly, Bella still had that cool aid smile plastered on her face so Denise was relieved her almost mention of “Edward” didn’t put Bella back in her funk. 

Denise rummaged through Bella’s closet looking for something that screamed “hot”. She had nearly exhausted her search when she fell upon a garment bag at the far back of the closet. When she peeked through it, she nodded her head as she had found Bella’s dress for the evening. It was blue, came down mid calve in length, the straps came high on the shoulder and the front gave a perfect view of her ta-ta’s. 

When Bella had finally finished washing up and exited the bathroom, she saw a dress lying on the bed with matching shoes and a note.

Bella,

I had to run. I picked out the perfect outfit to shock our little rocker boy. Good luck tonight. I hope you two make great music (wink wink) together! Luv ya!

Denise

 

Bella smiled as she slid the dress on and took a look at herself in the mirror. It had been a while since she dressed up to go anywhere. Even when she went to the café with the girls, it was jeans and a nice blouse, but this was a totally different situation. She wanted to gain Jake’s attention amongst the crowd of people that would be there. She applied the last of her makeup and headed out. 

The cab pulled up to Club Envy and Bella was overwhelmed by the massive crowd waiting in line to get in. She walked to the end of the line and waited like everyone else, inwardly hoping that she was able to get in before the performance started. She didn’t have to wait long thanks to her wonderfully revealing dress and dashing smile. 

Bella pushed through the crowds towards the bar and grabbed a drink. Luckily the couple behind her was leaving so she snagged the table that overlooked the dance floor and stage. She waited there anxiously, her leg shaking uncontrollably with anticipation. It wasn’t until she felt a warm hand on her shoulder that she realized how intently she was staring at the stage and nothing else. “Is that seat taken?” the gentlemen asked. Bella shook her head no, smiled, then returned her gaze back to the stage. “I’m Michael,” he said as he extended his hand towards Bella. “Bella” she replied.

“You come here often Bella?”

“No. It’s my first time. I came to see the performance.”

“Ahh Jacob Black”

The syllables as they rolled off Michael’s lips were like music to Bella’s ears. She felt her body heat up like an oven and her palms start to sweat with excitement. “Yes he is quite the talent.”

“I couldn’t agree more. He is going places that kid.” 

Bella nodded as she heard the crowd simmer down and the MC come to the mic.

Here to perform for one night only. The man you women all drool over. JACOB BLACK!

Bella didn’t care if she was being rude as Michael continued to talk and she just tuned him out. The sound of Jake’s voice as he sang made the hairs on her arms stand up on end and her heart race. It was truly amazing the power his voice had over her. She could feel each emotion as his voice strained on certain sections of the song. She felt like each word he sung was being directed at her. She closed her eyes and just listened intently, taking in each syllable as he sung it. The song choice for the night was a little rougher in genre than she had originally thought, but the words, oh those words spoke volumes.

There's another world inside of me  
That you may never see  
There're secrets in this life  
That I can't hide  
Somewhere in this darkness  
There's a light that I can't find  
Maybe it's too far away...  
Or maybe I'm just blind...

So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone

(Three doors down – When I’m Gone)

Once she heard the last versus of the song, her eyes sprung open. The versus, So love me when I’m gone kept repeating in her head over and over again. It had never occurred to her that he would be leaving. Sure he was a musician and as such had to travel, but she had hoped they might have more time to get to know each other before hand. Was she being naïve to think that was possible? She took a large gulp of her drink as the thoughts finally sunk in. 

She continued to watch as Jake played two additional songs but all the words and feelings were lost on Bella. She was too consumed with the sadness that maybe she had put to much hope into this. Maybe it was wrong of her to even be there. Doubt was an evil creature and it was one that crawled beneath Bella’s skin and penetrated her heart. 

She finished her drink and was about to excuse herself, when she heard Michael greet someone right behind her. “Jake, awesome set man. Great job. Let me introduce you to someone.” Bella turned around and it was as if all doubt, confusion and sadness had dissipated once she was within his presence. The luminous smile on his face as he acknowledged her and the look of desire in his eyes, spoke volumes and eased her worry. 

“We meet again sweet Bella,” he said as he took her hand and kissed it. Bella smiled while Michael had a perturbed look on his face. “Why do you have to take all the good ones?” he mumbled under his breath. Bella paid no mind to Michael’s childish antics since she had no interest in him. Jake leaned into Bella’s ear and whispered, “You wanna get out of here? It’s a little too crowded for my taste.” 

“Sure” she replied as he helped her to her feet, told Michael he was heading out and escorted her out of the club.

“Why don’t we go back to my place?” Bella suggested. She was never one to be assertive and take the bull by the horns, but she didn’t want any additional distraction or obstacles tonight. If this was to be their last time together she wanted his full attention.

They hollered a cab and were back at Bella’s apartment just a short while later. Bella went into the kitchen while Jake walked around and got himself more acquainted with the apartment. As he was looking around the living room he noticed Bella’s IPOD stereo on top of the fireplace. He casually looked through the tracks and was surprised to find they enjoyed the same array of music. One song caught his eye. “Fever” by Peggy Lee was one of his favorites so he pressed play, turned around and noticed Bella coming back into the living room with two glasses of wine. “I hope you like red” she said as she came and sat on the couch. 

Jake started singing the lyrics as he casually swayed back towards Bella. He extended his hand for her to join him. Bella rose from the couch and leaned into Jake’s chest as they swayed to the music and he sung into her ear.

you give me fever  
when you kiss me   
fever when you hold me tight  
Fever  
In the morning  
Fever all through the night

Sun lights up the day time  
moon lights up the night  
I light up when you call my name  
and you know i'm gonna treat you right

you give me fever  
when you kiss me   
fever when you hold me tight  
Fever  
In the morning  
Fever all through the night

Bella felt her heart race as he serenaded her. His warm breath passed over the sensitive skin of her neck and her body instantly felt weak. She felt his soft lips caress her neck as he sang the words of the song. She couldn’t help the moan that escaped her lips at the feel of his touch. He trailed his kisses up and down the crook of her neck until he reached her lips. He took her lips softly into his, kissing her ever so sensually as they continued to rock to the song. His hands moved from her waist to around her back. He slowly unzipped her dress as their tongues continued to caress each other in a harmonious rhythm. 

Bella’s hands moved down his chest to the waist of his pants. She slowly unbuttoned the waist and slid the zipper down. Jake continued moved his lips from her mouth down her neck onto her chest. Bella leaned back allowing him full access to everything and anything he wanted on her body. The feel of his wet lips were like liquid heat on her skin. Her skin burned with desire as her heart raced in anticipation. Jake bent down and scooped her up by the legs, cradling her in his arms and walked them towards the other room. 

He gently placed her on the bed. He then moved his body in-between her legs, continuously kissing and caressing her with both his lips and his hands. Bella laced her fingers through his hair as his head trailed down her neck to her breasts. Jake moved the fabric of her bra down with his teeth and took her erect nipple into his mouth. Bella’s back arched up at his touch. His tongue and lips licking and sucking her nipple painfully slow making her core burn with desire. 

While still keeping his focus on her breasts, his hand traveled down her stomach and rubbed her skin just inches from her pooling sex. His fingers teased at the edges of her panties as his mouth moved to her other breast. Bella’s hips thrusted upward, eager to feel the soft touch of his fingers.

Jakes fingers inched between the fabric of her panties and whole handed stroked her core with his palm. “Oh God” she moaned at the heat and softness of his touch. Jake’s slowly stroked the smooth wet skin of her core as his finger slipped between her eager folds. Bella’s hand moved from her side, slid underneath her panties and rested her hand on top of Jake’s. Jake’s lips released her nipple and trailed back up to her neck. “Can I taste you Bella?” 

“Please” Bella begged as her need was dire.

Jake licked his way down to her waist. He slowly moved her panties down her legs and threw them to the side. “Spread for me babe” he whispered into her core. Bella brought her hands to her folds and spread them open. Jake cupped his hands under her ass as he took her clit between his lips. 

“Jesus Jake. Your...lips…are…so” she moaned when she felt his soft lips wrap around her clit and his tongue lick her bud like it was a soft serve ice cream. Her hands started to shake as she was close to her climax.

She released her wet folds when she felt his tongue dive deep within her. She rested her hands behind his head. The feeling of his head moving back and forth coupled with the feeling of his tongue moving in and out of her sex made Bella climax instantly. She reached for the sheets and tugged hard as her body pulled up from the bed shaking with pleasure. Jake continued to lick and stroke her vibrating body until she fell back onto the bed. 

He made one last lick of her core before he crawled back up her body and took her quivering lips into his. He then gently glided his hard cock between her wet lips while stroking her bottom lip with his tongue. Bella’s mouth opened slightly at the feel of him deep within her. His rhythm was slow at first but quickly increased when he felt Bella tighten around him, her core coating his cock with its sweet essence. 

Bella scratched and clawed at Jake’s back as her body climaxed and coated his cock. Jake moaned into her ear as he felt the warmth of her release only enhancing the need for his own. He moved his hands under her ass and pulled her body closer to him allowing him to reach the deepest parts of her. Jake held tightly as his body had reached an overwhelming climax as well. He shook and grunted as his hips made their final thrusts into her body. Bella pulled his face from the crock of his neck and took his lips into hers. Their moan filled kisses laced with pure satisfaction and affection. 

When both their bodies started to simmer, Jake lied Bella back down on the bed as he took refuge upon her heated chest. Bella ran her fingers through his hair just admiring the man that made her completely satisfied. He pulled up slightly and looked into her bliss filled eyes and whispered, “Come with me”. 

Bella didn’t know what to say. She was ecstatic but at the same time, she couldn’t just pick up and go. She had a job, an apartment and a life here. She couldn’t just leave or could she? 

“I wish I could Jake but I can’t just leave. I mean I want to, but I just can’t.” 

Jake pulled away disappointed with her abrupt response. He knew they had only known each other a short time, but he had hoped she might have, at the very least, taken some time to think about it. “Ok” he whispered in disappointment as he rose from the bed and started getting dressed. 

“Jake wait. Please don’t go” 

Jake turned and smiled. “I have to go. The tour bus leaves tonight. I want you to come with me Bella. I feel a connection with you. Something I haven’t felt in a long time but I can’t make you come with me if you don’t want to. Just think about it. The bus leaves from the club at midnight. Please just think about it.”

He gave Bella one last kiss before he made his way out. Bella fell back onto the bed, her mind replaying everything that had happened. What was keeping her here? It sure as hell was that dead end job or the Ben & Jerry’s ice cream. Jake was offering her the world. What was keeping her here? The answer was obvious, nothing. 

She wrapped her body in the sheets and ran to the window. She pried it open and caught Jake just exiting the building.

“I’ll go with you!” she screamed 

Jake’s blinding smile was all the response she needed. 

He pulled the fire escape stairs down and climbed his way back up to her. When he reached her window, he crashed his lips onto hers. In that moment she knew she had finally done something that she had never done before. She chose to do what truly made her happy. She chose to be with Jake.


End file.
